My Gaurdian
by the Venus Alchemist
Summary: A group called the Exodus arrives in town and find the Elric brothers. Mina has a secret not even she knows. And Ed learns to follow his heart with the help of some new friends. EdxMina, EdxWin


**My Gaurdian **

Disclaimer:

Mina: Squee! I don't own any characters except for the Exodus.

Chii: And..?

Mina: The Exodus is our group in real life..-sigh- so technically I don't own it either.

Mak: WEEEEEEEE

Kimi: ;

Kami: 79 BOTTLES OF SPRITE ON THE WALL -guzzle-

Kami, Mak, Chii, and Mina: 79 BOTTLES OF SPRITE!

Kimi: -sigh-

Everyone: TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 43 BOTTLES OF SPRITE ON THE WALL!

Mina: I wish I owned shortie over here -glomps Edsy-

Ed: LOOK WHO'S TALKING

Mina: I lubs you Edsy!

Ed: AHHHHHHH! HELP!

Chii, Mak, Kimi, and Kami: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Al: Look brother! I found a kitty!

Tomo: MROW

Chii: -tosses Tomo back into Azumanga Daioh- Outcha go!

Al: KITTY! TT

Mak: Mina doesn't own Tomo either.

Let's start this!

".." Words  
'_Lalala_' Thoughts

--- Location Change!

Dream..?

"_Lalala_" Wispering or close to it.

Lalala Side note at bottom.

---

"Minaaa! I'm hungry! When are we going to stop and eat?!" Kitto Chiisana whined, rubbing her tummy in a circular motion.

"We can stop in this next town. I don't really have a good feeling about central." Mina held a map and lead their little group along a narrow path.

"Why do you always have bad feelings about cities like central?" Makoto inquired, cocking her head to the right.

"My senses have proved correct before, right?" Mina hummed. Everyone could tell she was in a great mood and nodded.

"You want to know why?" She began. "I've heard bad stuff about central. And we aren't exactly non-existent to the world, so you could say people there would be giving us problems."

Mina was correct. They were a small group, but their name had spread quickly. There was Minako, her younger sister by two years Makoto, Chiisana, Kamineko, and Kimiko. Their group was called the Exodus, chosen by Chii. They were alchemists that wondered around the lands fighting villains and helping anyone that needed it. Yes, they had their problems with the Military, but that doesn't mean they haven't rescued their sorry behinds more than once.

Mina squealed when the next town was in view, Rizembool. She had always wanted to go there on their journey and meet the famous Elric brothers in person. Things were finally looking up for them.

No longer needing the map, Mina sat on a nearby fence and pulled her backpack off. She carefully slipped it inside, careful not to ruin it, and put the backpack back over her shoulder.

"Let's go." She announced and stood up. They couldn't waste another minute of their break.

---

Edward Eric, the eldest of the two, flexed his automail fingers and smirked.

"Thanks, Winry. You really are the best mechanic in the world!" His gaze fell upon Alphonse, his younger brother.

"We still have a few days. Hey Al, wanna go out into town?"

Al looked at Ed, and I'm sure if he was human, he'd be smiling.

"Okay, brother."

---

"Num num num" Chii shoved food bite after bite into her already stuffed mouth and growled. It had been days since their last meal, and she missed the delicious taste of chicken.

"Chii," Mina glared at her friend. "Use manners."

"Manners shmanners! I'm starving! Gimme the sprite!"

"What's sprite?" The cafe owner called over. Kimi slapped Chii across the arm.

"You dummy! No one knows about our secret drink! As far as we know, it may be illegal here."

Mina looked around nervously.

"I can't believe Rizembool had no open diners!" Mina ducked lower.

"Hurry up and eat, I want to be out of Central as soon as possible!" She slowly sipped a glass of water.

"What are you worrying about now? No one's bothered us yet.." Mina hushed Kami.

"Look!" She pointed out the window. Someone had exited the building, and Mina knew just who.

"Hey..aren't they the Elric brothers?" Mako decided to state the obvious.

Mina just nodded and squealed, ran up to the counter and paid the check, and ran out. The rest of the gang following far behind.

"Excuse me!" She approached the Elrics.

"Are you the Full Metal Alchemist?" She looked towards Ed and froze, a weird expression on her face. They said he was short. Yet, he had ATLEAST 3 inches on her. I mean, she knew she was short, but come on!

"Fullmetal, you don't mind if I call you Edward, right?" She placed her hand out.

"I'm Hikui Mina, of the Exodus."

Ed nodded. "Hey."

Mina looked up at Al. "Oh come on! He's taller than they said he was!" She pouted.

"MINAAA" Kami screamed. "DON'T JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT!"

Mina turned around. "I'm 12 feet from the diner.." She sighed.

"So, this is the legendary Exodus?" Ed smirked.

"Oh don't say that in such a "Wow-a-bunch-of-kids-are-famous?" way because you were 14 too at one point!" Mina put her hands on her hips. All Ed did was crack up and laugh.

"So where are you off to?" He asked after he calmed down a bit.

"Rizembool. We need a break from fighting. I didn't know someone like Gluttony could put up such a fight.." Mina glanced at the bandage on her right arm. "His saliva burned a patch of skin off! Yuck.."

"Oh, we're heading there too." Al finally said.

"I knew you weren't dead!" Chii bit his metal arm.

"Yup! You're hallow!"

"CHII!" Kimi snapped.

"It's okay.." Al laughed. Then a random kitty popped out..

"KITTY!" Mako and Kami screamed.

---

I finally finished the first chapter of my first ever fanfic! NYA!!

Wait until you guys see what I have planned for chapter two!

Please Comment if you want chapter two to come out faster! Tell me what you think!


End file.
